cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Clans/@comment-25996522-20160903144158/@comment-27185579-20160903160942
How about you play these decks and learned a few concepts. 1. SGD ~ Filters both G1 and G2 especially in the Blaster variation. It's easy to figure out and you just need few rounds to get it going. 2. Chaos ~ A bit tricky for those who lacks patience. However, Chaos does well as a control deck besides Kagero. Going first as Chaos player is not a bad idea and people know that rushing you is a bit stupid if they can't retreat those units. 3. Nociel~ Very technical but rewarding. This deck is pretty much the tankiest deck in the game besides GN's Chatnoir. As long you can keep swaping cards, broken heart and pegasus will hit others like a truck legally. Besides, most of your cards in your hand can promise you defense provided you keep 1 broken heart behind the vg. 4. Time Leap ~ I believe it's easier compared to Chaos and Nociel since the idea is to launch simple pokes and of course use your Ur-watar or Tick Tock worker to the max. If let say you got stomped by control, you still have access to nextage. Deck is good cause they're doing lots of things in 1st stride metallica phoenix or even warp drive dragon. 5. 7 Seas~ They're played around early curve and pretty much faster than Nightrose if you get your setup right. They can pressure you more + they're not prone to being grade-locked unlike Nightrose. They will get better if Bushiroad keep supporting them. 6. Overlord ~The saviour to a meta where rear guards are toxic. Without denial griffin, people will still salt at how some clans like NN can get away with doing their combo. Play this deck if you think Chaos is not your forte and you want control ___________________________________________________________________________ Notables Chatnoir ~ She tanks and can handle pressure easily compared to Bigbelly. She can avoid board devotion in control match-up unlike BigBelly which really needs a board presence regardless of his match-up. When you go cath palug, make sure you can CC in your guard step and proceed to close the curtains with Managmar or Holy Professor. Prism ~ I'm suprised not many talked about this deck. This deck has strong pressure and actually a system to defend your own VG easily during your opponent's turn due to how Leona works and the cards supporting Prism sub-clan. You have a nextage-like card. Bladewings ~ This is a darkhorse deck. The deck when it hits the tempo is literally hard to land damage on them. You could try including H-dumpty bros from Nightmareland subclan cause I recall the G2 doesn't need Nightmareland VG and it's just a decent beater since you will tend to SC the crit during the course of the game. Fenrir ~ Oh boy, their recent support makes them quite a good deck to play with. They have hand size advantage, power burst, pressure and ability to manipulate the deck in a way besides tutoring. The excuse of SC triggers is slowly becoming relevant. They fare better ever since the idea of 16 G-zone were introduced. They can play the long game and still able to stride without the worry of decking out.